


New Revolution (Hamilton Modern AU)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: They thought living in New York is bad enough. However, Lafayette soon has to go through a troubling situation. (Genderbend!Lafayette) (Mullette) (Also some Lams) (There'll be extra Ham characters in later chapters)





	New Revolution (Hamilton Modern AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Lafayette is genderbent by the way. However, everyone else's gender remains the same.

(Alexander's POV)

As soon as we moved to New York, everything was perfect. Or so we thought. As soon as I got married to Laurens, things got troubling. However, soon, Laurens, Herc and I met a beautiful ray of sunlight. The one woman who Herc fell for immediately when he saw her. The most beautiful woman in all of New York.

Marquisa De Lafayette.

She is the most beautiful woman we've ever seen. People wondered how she was born with such beauty. Beautiful, bold protruding eyes, perfect lips, perfect chin, amazing feminine figure, and let's not forget to mention her perfect poofy hair she always puts up in a ponytail. She also has gorgeous lashes according to Herc.

Marquisa, or Lafayette is what she prefers to be called, and Herc eventually dated for 5 months before they got married a year after they met. It was the most beautiful wedding ever. People admired the young Frenchwoman. Now, Laf and Herc live next door to me and Laurens. Everything was well.

Soon, we noticed something wrong...

Laf has started getting more tired and sluggish, and she's been getting nauseous a lot lately. We're all oh so confused. At first, we thought it was just the flu. One day, Laf was nowhere to be seen. And that day is today.

"Where's Laf?" I asked Herc.

"She's at the doctor right now" Herc responded.

"Oh" I responded.

We decided to wait. While waiting, Laurens whipped up some scrambled eggs and bacon. Soon, we heard the door open. We saw Laf enter. She looked very tired, but also nervous. Laurens had just put breakfast on the table when that occurred.

"Come on, Laf! Have breakfast with us!" Laurens told her.

"Okay" Laf responded, giving a small smile to Laurens.

We sat down and began to eat breakfast. All was silent. Soon, Laf spoke.

"Guys, I have something I really want to tell you. It's very important" she told us.

"Sure" I responded.

"Do tell us" Herc responded.

"We'd love to hear what you want to tell us" Laurens responded, drinking his tea.

Laf took a deep breath. She never takes a deep breath before speaking. This must be very important.

"Guys..." She told us.

She took another deep breath.

"I'm pregnant" she told us.

Laurens spat out his tea, the tea spraying all over Herc.

"Hey!" Herc yelled at Laurens.

"Is it true, Laf?" I asked.

"It is" Laf responded.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted.

"What?" Laf asked.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MOTHER!" I screamed excitedly, making Laurens jump and spill his tea all over himself.

"I JUST SPAT OUT AND SPILLED MY TEA IN LESS THAN A MINUTE! OMG! LAF, YOU AND HERC ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" Laurens screamed.

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Herc shouted.

Laf gave out a shy smile. We all hugged each other.

"We'll help you every step of the way" I told Laf.

"Merci" Laf responded.

Herc began to scream in excitement. Laf giggled.

"Let's leave Herc alone to calm down" she told us.

"Sure" I responded.

We left Herc alone to calm down. This was truly one heck of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hamilton!


End file.
